Let's Fly Away
by BeautifulGalaxia
Summary: Two drones decide to fly away from the war between the decepticons and the autobots. They were never given a choice to be in this war, but they now choose to leave.


It was an ordinary day on the nemesis. Some drones went on missions, some collected energon, some roamed the hallways waiting until they were needed, and others worked at the computers.

One drone named Smokeblade was casually walking down a hallway, having just come back from a mission. Nobody really knew the names of the drones, just the drones themselves knew some of each other's names. But they didn't really care about knowing them because many drones died so what was the point on learning their names? What bothered Smokeblade was that nobody seemed to care that hundreds of drones died, as if they were mindless machines just following orders and nothing else. But they were more than that.

Smokeblade was very close friends with a female drone named Violetflame. One could even say the two flyers had feelings for each other. Being one of the only female drones left, it was kind of lonely for Violetflame. But she was glad to have Smokeblade for a friend. He was the only drone that cared for her and made her feel special.

Violetflame was walking down the same hallway and saw Smokeblade. She squealed happily and ran into his arms. Some other drones stared at them as they walked past. Showing actions of love and joy was starting to become rare among the decepticons. "I'm glad you're safe!" She said happily, than released him from her tight grip.

"Me too." Smokeblade chuckled. He had just been on a mission fighting the autobots. Luckily he and a few other drones survived, and were groundbridged back to safety. Smokeblade noticed that Violetflame seemed a bit quiet. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked gently, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes… but…" She sighed. "More and more drones die every day, and I'm afraid that next time it'll be you. And I can't live without you."

Smokeblade drew Violetflame close to his chest. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." He chuckled lightly.

The two drones walked down the hallway together then entered the bridge. Megatron was standing there, glaring at everyone as usual, with Starscream by his side. Soundwave was working on one of the computers. The two drones quietly got to their places next to each other at some computers and began some work. Meanwhile they could hear Starscream ranting on and on about how the autobots keep winning, and how terrible the drones were at fighting.

 _Well maybe if you'd help us train we'd be better fighters._ Violetflame thought angrily. The drones did practice but it never seemed to make them better fighters. It seemed like she and Smokeblade were the only smart drones around. Smokeblade would often go on missions and be one of the only survivors every time. And when she watched him practice, he seemed to have a much better aim then the rest of the drones. Violetflame often practiced with him even though she rarely went on missions. She'd usually stay on the nemesis and work on the computers or help fix parts of the ship that were broken.

After a few hours of working, the drones are needed to go on another mission. But Smokeblade had another idea. While he and Violetflame were in a crowd of drones, he gently grabbed her arm and snuck out of the crowd into an empty room.

"What is it, Smokeblade?" Violetflame tipped her head in confusion.

"We can't keep doing this." Smokeblade whispered. "One day one of us is going to die… I can't stand the thought of that."

"Well… what is your idea?" Violetflame asked.

"Let's fly away, Violetflame. Let's fly away from this war, away from the decepticons and autobots. We were never really given a choice about joining this war… Well I think we have a right to choose." Smokeblade placed a hand on Violetflame's shoulder. "We could fly away and become sparkmates. We could stay together forever. And maybe one day when cybertron is restored, we could live there."

"Oh, Smokeblade, I love that idea." Violetflame said softly. "But what if we get caught before we get away?" She asked worriedly.

"When we go on the mission, while the others are fighting, we will fly away. It's as simple as that. And I already found a way to keep the decepticons from tracking us." Smokeblade replied, a smile heard in his voice.

"Then let's do it." Violetflame said and then they quietly snuck back into the crowd of drones. Moments later a groundbridge was opened and they stepped through to see the autobots, and immediately the drones started firing. Smokeblade took Violetflame's hand and they separated themselves from the other drones, and for a moment they made eye contact with the autobot leader.

Optimus Prime noticed that the two drones weren't firing at any of the autobots… what were these two drones doing?

Smokeblade nodded to Violetflame and they both transformed into their jet modes. They flew away as quickly as possible. They no longer wanted to be a part of this war. They wanted to live in peace together… and perhaps even have a sparkling together. They flew high into the sky, out of view of the decepticons and autobots. They would find a safe place on this planet to stay for a while, and then they might leave and perhaps find another more peaceful planet to live on.

Smokeblade and Violetflame flew next to each other, looping around in the sky like a dance. They never felt so free. They flew away together, away from the decepticons. Away from the war that they never wanted to be a part of in the first place.

 **Hope you enjoyed my short story about these two drones! I was wondering to myself… why not write a story about the drones? It seemed like a good idea. For now this is the end of the story, but who knows maybe one day I will make a sequel to this or something. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! (As for the names of the drones, I was thinking of a bunch of random name ideas and chose these two. If anyone's OC's have any of these names, please understand that I didn't know. I created these names on my own.)**


End file.
